Pokémon Refresh
Pokémon Refresh (Japanese: ポケリフレ Poké Refré) is a feature introduced in Pokémon Sun and Moon that allows the to care for their in various ways. It is similar in many ways to Pokémon-Amie, allowing the player to feed their Pokémon and pet it using the touch screen, but Pokémon Refresh also introduces the option for the player to clean their Pokémon up after a battle. Features Refresh The eponymous feature of Pokémon Refresh is the option for the player to care for their Pokémon after battle. There are five different ways to care for Pokémon: using medicine, a comb, a brush, a towel, or a dryer. Caring for a Pokémon increases its affection. During a battle with a wild Pokémon or Trainer, there are four ways the player's Pokémon can become dirty, each requiring a different tool to clean it up. * Comb: cleanly grooms a Pokémon. A Pokémon may randomly need grooming after a battle after performing an offensive move, the chance of which may increase with longer battles. Specific moves such as that are used by the player's Pokémon always result in the Pokémon requiring combing after the battle. Only Pokémon with fur or feathers can be groomed with a comb. * Brush: dusts off sand the Pokémon picks up from using or being hit by moves like , , and . Pokémon that battle in a also can be brushed after battle. * Towel: wipes away dirt the Pokémon picks up from using or being hit by certain moves, like , , or . * Dryer: dries out a Pokémon that has been hit by or used a move like or . Also dries Pokémon after a battle in the rain. Many Pokémon do not need drying. If a Pokémon is afflicted with any of these effects, at the end of the battle (when the victory tune begins playing), an icon will appear on the lower screen that will allow the player to open Pokémon Refresh to care for their Pokémon. If the player leaves without fully caring for any Pokémon, these effects do not remain if the player opens Refresh from the menu afterwards. If a Pokémon has a status condition, this option will also show up after a battle so the player can cure it with the medicine tool. Status conditions can also be cared for by opening Refresh from the menu at any time. If a Pokémon has a status condition, its circle in the Pokémon selection menu will be orange, and when selected, an icon of an unhappy Pikachu will appear beside its stats. Petting The player may pet their Pokémon by using the touch screen to rub it. All Pokémon that can be petted have places where they especially like being petted and places where they dislike it. Petting a Pokémon increases its affection — shown by hearts that appear over its head — as well as its enjoyment, but if its enjoyment reaches its maximum, no affection will be gained. Petting a Pokémon in a spot it dislikes also will not increase affection. Initially, when a Pokémon has 0 affection, however, all pettable spots on its body are treated as neutral spots. Rapidly tapping the screen in succession may also hit the Pokémon, which causes an angry reaction but does not affect its stats. Some Pokémon also have special effects on parts of their body, such as a slimy body or a sharp edge. Some of these are mainly aesthetic effects, while others may temporarily prevent the player from petting the Pokémon in reaction. Several Pokémon may have their entire bodies produce these effects, either preventing them from being petted in a favorable spot or petted altogether. The player can also use the touch screen to high five certain Pokémon. This is done by holding the stylus on a spot away from the Pokémon's body for approximately five seconds, as long as the Pokémon also has at least 5 points of affection. Feeding Poké Beans are a specialty in the Alola region that can be fed to to increase their affection, as well as their fullness. There are three different types of Poké Beans: Plain Beans, Patterned Beans, and Rainbow Beans. Unlike Pokémon-Amie, Poké Beans cannot be obtained within the feature as Poké Puffs were, being obtainable primarily through Poké Pelago. The player can also gain 12 Plain Beans from Pokémon Center Cafés alongside the first beverage the player orders daily, with the day of the week determining the color of the Plain Beans that are received. Up to 255 Poké Beans of each type can be held at once. The player can also exchange Poké Beans with Mohn. He will give the player three Plain Beans for a Patterned Bean or seven Plain Beans for a Rainbow Bean. Additionally, on Poké Pelago, the player can place some of the Poké Beans he or she collected into the Poké Bean crate on each island for various effects, such as attract wild Pokémon in or speed up Berry harvest on . , , , , , , and cannot be fed. Stats Pokémon Refresh uses the same three stats that Pokémon-Amie introduced: affection, fullness, and enjoyment. The latter two stats limit how much the player can do to increase the Pokémon's affection. High levels of affection can grant Pokémon special benefits in battle. These stats have point values ranging from 0 to 255, but Pokémon Refresh shows these values as abstracted levels. The table below summarizes the minimum number of points required for each level. There are ways a couple of these stats' values can be inferred. At high fullness, a Pokémon will eat a Poké Bean more slowly than normal. At every new level of affection except for the first, and at the midpoint of level 4 (200 points), the Pokémon will also act out a special animation with many sparkles and hearts. Affecting stats When petting the same Pokémon in Pokémon Refresh, the game will keep track of the number of times the player has pet the Pokémon and gradually increase the time required to successfully pet it. After three pettings, this also changes the effect of petting the Pokémon in a favored spot. This counter only resets by switching between petting a favored and a neutral spot, viewing the switch screen, or leaving Pokémon Refresh; it is also ignored entirely if petting the Pokémon in a disfavored spot. Pokémon can also eat only part of a Poké Bean. This increases their fullness partially (corresponding to the proportion they ate) but adds no affection. For example, if a Pokémon eats Poké Beans in three bites, eating two bites would add 2/3 of 102 points of fullness, or 68 points. The table below describes the actions that affect Pokémon Refresh stats. Affection benefits A Pokémon with high levels of affection will gain certain bonuses in battle and will interact with its Trainer in unique ways. * At affection level 2 and higher, a Pokémon will gain 1.2 times the normal experience from battles. * At affection level 3 and higher, a Pokémon may endure attacks that could otherwise make it faint and survive with 1 HP (including damage). This can activate multiple times per turn. * At affection level 4 and higher, a Pokémon can sometimes: ** , even when they have 100% accuracy. This can activate multiple times per turn. ** Shake off status conditions at the end of the turn. * At affection level 5 and higher, a Pokémon has a higher chance of critical hits. There are some cases where Pokémon do not get their affection bonuses, however. This includes if a Pokémon Mega Evolves, during link battles, and at the Battle Tree. A high affection also affects many of the standard battle dialogues. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=寶可清爽樂 Poké Chīngsónglohk |zh_cmn=寶可清爽樂 / 宝可清爽乐 Poké Qīngshuǎnglè |fr=Poké Détente |de=PokéPause |it=Poké Relax |ko=포켓리프레 Poké Refré |pl=Odświeżanie Pokémonów Poké Relaks |ru=Поке-Передышка Poké-Peredyshka |es=Poké Relax }} External links * Pokémon Refresh on the official site Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon Category:Game mechanics de:PokéPause es:Poké Relax fr:Poké Détente it:Poké Relax ja:ポケリフレ zh:寶可清爽樂